


When There Can Be Only One

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	When There Can Be Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

When There Can Be Only One by RSS

  
  
  


_When There Can Be Only One_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda finally arrives at The Sanctuary after being caught up in traffic for the past two hours. The Sanctuary has been open for business for over an hour. Amanda parks her car in the back and enters through the kitchen. When she enters the nightclub she sees Nick having a lively conversation with Matilda Thomas and they both turn towards Amanda. 

* * *

**BAVARIA, 1804**

Amanda walks through a small town. When she senses another Immortal she assumes it’s the man she’s supposed to meet. She follows the sensation to an inn, which she enters, and sees Matilda Thomas. She’s a small, thin-framed woman with light brown hair, blue eyes and looks relieved. Amanda walks over to her table. 

“Thank heavens. I feared you were after my head. I am called Matilda Thomas.” She has a thick English accent. 

“I am Amanda. I am not after your head, but what made you sure?” 

“You are a woman.” 

“You have not been in The Game very long have you?” 

“First death, the year of Our Lord 1767.” 

“First death, the year of Our Lord 850.” 

A barmaid comes over and Amanda orders a beer. When the barmaid leaves Matilda picks up the conversation. “A thousand years. In that time you have encountered women who came after your head for no reason?” 

Amanda thinks for a few moments. “I see what you mean.” 

Matilda smiles. “Would a more appropriate question be if you have encountered men who did not come after your head.” 

“Your fortune has not been good?” 

The barmaid brings two beers. Amanda watches the barmaid walk away before she picks up her beer. “To better fortune.” 

“To better fortune.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Matilda gives a nervous smile. “Hello, Amanda.” 

“Get out.” 

“It was nice meeting you, Nick.” 

“Get out!” 

Matilda shyly walks past Amanda, who coldly watches as Matilda leaves The Sanctuary. 

“Am I seeing the green eyed monster?” 

Amanda cocks back her hand to slap Nick. Then she exhales. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Amanda walks quickly up to her suite. 

* * *

Amanda is at the bar in the empty nightclub. Nick enters the club and walks over to her. “Amanda, I’m sorry. I know you better than that.” 

“It’s nice to know there’s at least one fault you don’t think I have.” 

“You and Matilda do you want to talk about it?” 

“No, I want to forget about it.” 

* * *

Amanda is mingling with the customers in The Sanctuary when she senses another Immortal. Trying to get a clear view of the front door, she makes her way in that direction. Soon the other Immortal comes into view. It’s Roderic MacEwen. They walk up to each other. 

“Roderic.” 

“Amanda.” 

“Been in Paris long?” 

“I got here about two weeks ago. Do you come here often?” 

“Of course. I own the place.” 

Nick arrives as if on cue. 

“Roderic, this is Nick Wolfe. Nick this is Roderic MacEwen.” 

Roderic extends his hand and Nick shakes it. “Amanda, I heard Matilda was here the other night.” 

“She was. I threw her out.” 

“I take it she won’t be back?” 

“She won’t; I was pretty firm.” 

“I’d better be going then.” 

“Why don’t you stay for a drink? It’s on the house.” 

“No, I’d better be going. It was good to see you again Amanda, Nick.” 

“Roderic, it has been over a century. Can’t you give it up?” 

“Not in a millennium.” Roderic turns and walks out of The Sanctuary. 

“Amanda, what’s his connection to Matilda?” 

“They are married.” 

* * *

**MANCHESTER, 1867**

Amanda is at a ball; it is a great event for dancing, good food, and figuring out whom to rob next. Amanda takes note of a couple of likely prospects when she feels the familiar sensation. There are some Immortals she would like to meet and also some Immortals she would like to avoid. She maneuvers through the crowd and spots Roderic and Matilda who smile when they spot Amanda. Roderic loses his smile when Matilda faces him. Matilda enthusiastically leads Roderic to Amanda. 

“Amanda!” 

“Matilda.” 

“I would like to introduce you to my husband, Roderic.” 

“Good evening, Roderic.” 

“Good evening, Amanda.” 

Roderic and Amanda had been lovers during a Paris spring about a century earlier. Roderic apparently wants to keep their affair a secret from Matilda; Amanda decides to honor his wishes. 

“Married?” 

“Yes, Roderic and I wedded a year ago.” 

“Two Immortals wed to each other. I have difficulty picturing it. Married forever.” 

“Yes, isn’t it wonderful?” 

The band strikes up a polka and Amanda lets the happy couple have the first dance together. Then the band plays a waltz. 

“May I borrow your husband for a dance?” 

“Certainly, what is a moment to forever?” 

Roderic and Amada dance away from Matilda. 

“I never heard this one before.” 

“The Blue Danube? Roderic, I dare say married life has affected your social life.” 

“Yes, Matilda does not care for grand social events. I had all to do to convince her to come here.” 

“Roderic, I have difficulty thinking of you as a married man. One woman forever?” 

“Amanda are you trying to charm me away from my wife?” 

“No, I am just seeking enlightenment.” 

“While many women want me, she is the only one that actually needed me.” 

“It has been so long I have almost forgotten your humility.” 

“And I have almost forgotten your wit.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick are having brunch in Amanda’s suite. 

“Roderic seems like a nice guy.” 

“He is one of the good guys.” 

“He’s one of those guys who doesn’t know when it’s over?” 

“No, he knows it’s over. He just wants to make their divorce final.” 

* * *

**PARIS, 1892**

Amanda arrives at the rail station; she had received a telegram from Matilda asking to meet her here. The train from Calais has already arrived. Amanda feels the sensation and soon she sees Matilda and another woman, also an Immortal. The woman is about Matilda’s height and looks to be in her mid-thirties. Matilda says something to the other woman then they and Amanda walk towards each other. 

“Amanda, this is my teacher.” Matilda has a nervous tone in her voice. Her teacher has a raspy voice. They exchange greetings then Matilda explains why she wired them. 

“Roderic came to Paris on business. I got two letters he sent within the first month of his arrival. He has been here for three months.” 

“I see.” Amanda looks at Matilda’s teacher and they exchange sad looks. They both know Roderic is almost certainly dead. 

* * *

Amanda arrives at the apartment of Matilda’s teacher. Matilda looks happy. This is the first time Amanda has seen her smile since she met her at the rail station. 

“Amanda, Roderic has been seen in a pub less than a fortnight ago.” Matilda puts on a hat with a red ribbon as her teacher explains to Amanda. 

“I showed his picture around. The proprietor says he saw a man that looked like him.” 

The more Amanda talks to Matilda’s teacher the less she trusts her. Amanda can practically picture her broadsword cutting into the woman’s neck. 

* * *

As they approach the pub they feel the sensation of another Immortal. Matilda looks at Amanda and her teacher with a big smile. Matilda’s teacher returns a sly smile. They enter the pub and soon spot Roderic seated at a table with a mortal woman. The woman is in her early twenties, well dressed and well made up. 

Matilda stops momentarily then storms over to Roderic’s table. Roderic stands as Matilda comes close and reaches for her sword. 

“I will kill you both!” 

She draws her sword and Roderic grabs her sword hand; she slaps Roderic with her free hand. Roderic yanks her sword from her hand and pushes her across the room. Matilda falls on her rear as the mortals in the pub gawk at the scene. Matilda cries. “How could you! How could you!” 

“She is young with a young heart and an old soul.” 

Matilda’s teacher helps her to her feet. She gives a cross look at Roderic then ushers Matilda out of the pub. 

Roderic looks at Amanda. “Amanda, you understand.” 

“I understand only too well. She was worried someone might have killed you.” 

Amanda takes Matilda’s sword from Roderic. “Maybe I will ram it into her heart. It could not hurt her any more than you did.” 

* * *

Amanda is in her apartment. She feels the sensation of another Immortal and grabs her broadsword just as she hears a pounding at the door. In one motion she opens the door and has the sword at her visitor’s throat. Roderic, sword in hand, brushes Amanda’s sword aside. 

“Where is she?” 

“Matilda? She’s not here.” Amanda decided not to volunteer that Matilda is staying over her teacher’s apartment. 

“Roderic, you’re not still mad about what happened at the pub?” 

“She murdered my wife.” 

“Roderic, that can’t be. Your wife was murdered?” 

“She was strangled.” Roderic holds up a red ribbon. 

“This is from the hat I gave Matilda on her birthday; it was wrapped around my beautiful wife’s neck.” Roderic chokes back some tears. “You see her, you tell her I will find her and kill her.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick walk out of The Sanctuary. Moments later they sense another Immortal and Amanda turns to Nick. “It’s getting so you can’t even walk out of the house.” 

“Maybe it’s Liam.” 

“Not unless he’s borrowed someone else’s car.” 

A subcompact car pulls up next to them and Matilda bursts from the car. She has on a white raincoat and sneakers, but doesn’t have on any makeup and her face is pale. 

“Matilda, I thought I made it clear you’re not welcome here.” 

“I didn’t kill her, Amanda.” 

“I’m not the one you should be telling.” 

“Can we go inside? I don’t want to talk out here. Amanda, please.” 

Amanda looks at The Sanctuary then walks towards the front door. 

“Hello, Nick.” 

Nick gives a noncommittal nod and opens the door; Amanda shows Matilda inside. 

“As I said, I’m not the one you should be telling.” 

“Amanda, swear to me you will never tell Roderic. He must never know.” 

“So why are you telling me?” 

“Roderic must have every private detective in Paris looking for me. I don’t think I’ll be able to avoid him much longer. I just want to let someone know I’m not a sadistic killer.” 

Nick steps up to Matilda. “Maybe you didn’t do it, but you know who did.” Matilda gives Nick a surprised look. 

Amanda puts her face close to Matilda’s. “Matilda, if you want me to believe you then I’ll need to hear the whole truth.” 

* * *

**PARIS, 1892**

Matilda sobs in her teacher’s apartment. She senses another Immortal but doesn’t bother to grab her sword or even stand, as it’s probably her teacher. Matilda doesn’t care if it’s another Immortal; she has little interest in staying alive. She doesn’t look up until her teacher calls, “Matilda.” 

“Matilda, you have to leave.” 

Matilda nods agreement, knowing she can’t impose on her teacher any longer. Her teacher helps her pack then hands Matilda her hat. 

“The ribbon is missing.” 

“It’s not. I left tied it around Roderic’s harlot’s neck.” 

A shiver runs through Matilda’s body. “What do you mean?” 

“Your final lesson: He thinks you did it. Right now he is filled with rage, so you don’t want to face him. That is why you must leave. In time he will realize with his whore dead, and by your hand, he no longer has anyone to support him. He will crumble. Then when you face him he will have nothing to live for. He will fight but will have no heart to win.” 

“You mean you killed her?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why did you do such a monstrous thing?” 

“As I said the best way to kill a man is to kill his woman.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda takes Matilda’s hand. “Matilda, I believe you. Nick?” 

“Yes, I believe you, I just don’t understand you.” 

“Matilda, I understand she’s your teacher but--” 

“It’s not that. You know Roderic; he doesn’t fight much better than I do. She’s good; he wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

“So you let Roderic chase after you believing you murdered his woman.” 

“Yes, and he must believe that always. Swear to me you’ll never tell him the truth.” 

“All right.” 

“I mean it!” 

“All right, I swear it.” 

“And you Nick.” Nick says nothing. “Nick, maybe Roderic won’t be able to go through with it. I am his wife.” 

“He won’t learn the truth from me.” 

“Thank you.” Matilda hugs Nick and Amanda then exits The Sanctuary. Moments later they sense another Immortal. Amanda rushes to a window and sees Matilda and Roderic walking down the street. 

“You know he’ll go through with it, Amanda?” 

“I know. So does Matilda. She just wanted to ease your conscience.” Amanda pulls a chair from a table and sits down. 

“If I don’t say anything, a friend of mine will die. If I do say something, a friend of mine will die.” 

“Is her teacher that good?” 

“She’s right about Roderic’s chances.” 

Amanda and Nick sit silently for a few moments. Amanda stands and paces. “The rules say I can’t interfere. They could write on my tombstone ‘I followed the rules.’ I prefer they write ‘I tried to help a friend.’” Amanda walks towards the door. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m not sure, but I have to do something.” 

They both walk out the door. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick sense Roderic and Matilda at a nearby abandoned rail yard. 

Roderic shouts, “You’re head is the only payment!” 

They see Roderic and Matilda locked in combat. Neither Amanda nor Nick say anything for fear a distraction could cause a beheading. Matilda is on the defensive, begging as she fights. Roderic cuts Matilda’s left thigh. She screams in pain as she staggers back and Roderic closes in and cuts her across the belly. Matilda screams again as she makes a two handed swing with her sword. Roderic’s head rolls off his shoulders and his limp body falls forward. 

Matilda drops to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. She folds her arms over her belly and doubles over. A ghostly mist makes its way from Roderic’s body to Matilda’s and there’s rolling thunder, then lightning strikes Matilda’s body. Lightning dances along Matilda’s sword before it strikes her and sparks fly from the railroad tracks. There’s a rush of wind then a light rain falls. 

Amanda and Nick hear Matilda’s sobbing above the sound of the raindrops. They walk over to Matilda and help her to her feet. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Matilda sits with Amanda and Nick in Amanda’s suite. “I never dreamed I would be the one to kill Roderic. How could I do it? He was my husband.” 

Amanda talks softly. “He came after you. Matilda, you gave him a better than even chance.” 

“It’s all my fault. None of this would have happened if I --” 

“You were worried about him. You saw him with another woman. You were betrayed and you felt angry. You acted without thinking.” 

“That’s no excuse!” 

Nick leans over to Matilda. “You did something in a bar in the heat of anger over a hundred years ago. You left it at the bar. If everyone else left it at the bar nothing would have happened. Your teacher thought nothing of killing a mortal woman. Roderic chased after you for over a century to get revenge and he almost killed you. You have punished yourself far beyond your crime. Believe me, I’m big on stiff punishments. You’ve been punished enough.” 

“Is that it for us, we just kill each other until there is only one?” 

Amanda takes Matilda’s hand. “We can’t change what we are and we can’t change the rules. Just remember you have as much right to stay alive as anyone else.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2005   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
